Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to digital content delivery techniques and, more specifically, pipelining for parallel network connections to transmit a digital content stream.
Description of the Related Art
A digital content stream may be transmitted to an end point device over a single network connection. The rate at which the digital content stream can be transmitted over the single network connection may be negatively affected by poor network conditions, causing the playback of the digital content stream on the end point device to be delayed or even prevented. Accordingly, what is needed in the art is an approach for transmitting a digital content stream at improved transmission rates.